


Beca Mitchell Starring in - "I'm Not a Morning Person"

by JediFighterPilot2727



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediFighterPilot2727/pseuds/JediFighterPilot2727
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beca Mitchell Starring in - "I'm Not a Morning Person"

Cynthia Rose rounded the corner to the kitchen, unsurprised to see Beca sitting there half asleep, spoon lazily dipping into a bowl of cereal, her other hand gripping her coffee mug like it was a life ring. 

It wasn't an uncommon sight these days. To see their fearless leader up at what she liked to call the butt crack of dawn, trying desperately not to fall asleep in her captain crunch. Music theory 450 was only offered as an 8am class, so Beca was finally forced to start her day a little earlier than her usual 11am. 

The Bellas knew to stay clear of their captain first thing in the mornings, needless to say, the brunette could be a little . . . Grumpy. CR still felt like she should say something though, as she reached across Beca for the mik jug.

"Good morning!"

The DJ merely grunted in reply, giving a half nod to CR. She couldn't help but grin at the shorter girl's response; their badass little fireball. Pouring her own cereal, she took the seat across from Beca at the counter. They ate mostly in silence, the only sound was the munching of cereal and the occasional slurp. 

A text alert sounded and she looked up to see Beca grinning, actually grinning, at her phone as she typed out a response.

"Well, who's got you smiling this morning?" She couldn't resist asking.

"Oh it's just Chlo. She had a group meeting for some project this morning."

"Oh, just curious." 

The DJ hummed in response, still smiling at her phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Because whenever I see someone smiling down at their phone I always wonder who they must be talking to!


End file.
